Humble Beginnings
by the wrong company
Summary: How the nightstalkers finally came to be.
1. Saying GoodBye

Humble Beginnings.  
By The Wrong Company

Author's Note: Spoilers go through all the Blade's.  
Another Author's Note: I know its been done but here is yet  
another take on how Hannibal King got to be the way he is. It's a little more serious at times but considering the dangers that the nightstalkers constantly live with, I think it would be. The tale begins when King is still human and as normal as he could possible get. I'll obviously throw in a few new characters to spice up the story. Hope you take a liking to them.

* * *

When it comes to the record for worst relationships, there is only one king. 

"There was B & E Spice, Jessie, who kept stealing my underwear after we broke up." Hannibal recalled the past three years since he moved to L.A. in a small bar not far from his apartment.

"Then Psychotically Jealous Spice, uh" his roommate, Duncan Monty snapped his fingers to jog his memory, "Frances." he took a long drink of his beer before continuing. "She was kinda nice."

"She broke Jessie's nose over my underwear."

"No, it was because you cheated on her"

"I did not." Hannibal said exasperated. "She just didnt check her answering machine often." His roommate shook his head, knowing rationalizing was common with him.

"...Then Pyro Spice."

"She was a sweetheart." Hannibal said raising his eyebrows at the mere notion that she was dangerous.

"She was arrested for arson."

"So?" His tone had little trace of audacity.

"You can't top that." Monty said after a moment. Hannibal scoffed, putting on the image of complete offense and disbelief. He looked around the bar to see if he could prove his good friend wrong.

It wasn't a few seconds that had passed when a woman walked in as if on cue; as if the heavens had decided that he would forever hold the championship in afflicting and catastrophic relationships.

"There," Hannibal pointed to the stiletto-toting woman in black. "Ambiguous Spice." Her face was flush and her lips were a red like he had never seen in his life. Her eyes were necromantic and venomous as they shone in a way that mirrored heworst abrasion.

"Sure she looks evil…but you won't get within two feet of her."

"Alright, Miss Cleo, let's see how well you can predict. Twenty bucks says I at least get a number."

Monty replied in a distinct Ms. Cleo impression. "You're on dahlihin, now go so I can laugh in your face." Hannibal got up  
taking two steps toward her, letting out a shaky breath before continuing the rest of the way. Leaving Monty on the other side of the bar, musing as to what was being said. He began low, failing horribly at imitating his roommate, "My name is King, Hannibal King." He switched to high pitch, "'Well that's a weird name, it gets me all buttery.'

'Oh really! Well, why don't you let me take advantage of you right here on this counter,'

'Why don't you go fu-'" Monty stopped after seeing Ambiguous Spice reach for a napkin and write something with a pen that seemed to materialize from thin air. She laughed at something Hannibal said and he grinned in a practiced to perfection swooning expression. She walked outside shortly after, and Hannibal followed but paused by his roommate.

"You owe me twenty," he held up the napkin with her number, "I got a date with Enigma Spice."

"Formally Ambiguous?"

"Enigma just sounds better." He left the bar leaving Monty to just sway his head and sigh.

"This wont end well."

As for the pair, it didn't take them long to reach their destination.

"So, Danica, was it?" Hannibal opted for conversation as she opened the door to her not so humble abode.

"Yeah." She replied clearly not interested in a conversation.

"Nice." He looked around the spacious penthouse with an astonishing view, overlooking a spectacle that he'd only seen in high budget movies or porn films. The only contrast in the room was between black and sleek metal. It was consistent throughout the interior. The furniture was black leather and small steel tables strategically placed here and there. The kitchen had steel counters, cabinets, and refrigerator. Hannibal approached a drawer, curiously opening it to find a large collection of knives. He picked up one that was about a foot long, not including the handle. He couldn't explain the chill that ran down his spine. "You aren't a serial killer or anything, are you Danny-girl?" She came up from behind him, taking the knife from his hand and returning it to its origin.

"Its Danica." She pushed him against the counter. "You don't really know me well enough for pet names." Her tone was distracted and her gaze shifted from his lips to his neck.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of plenty, despite that." Danica took a step back looking at her prey.

"What did you say your name was?" Her tone was bored and apathetic.

"Hannib-"

"Great. Come this way." She interrupted him and led him to a bedroom that was decorated in the same uniform as the rest of the penthouse. Hannibal flinched unintentionally as the door slammed behind him. He immediately took notice of the only different quality that this room had compared to the others. The room had the view, the lights of the city below glowed although contorted. The windows were covered in what seemed like the end of a ventilation shaft.

"Hmm, metal blinds... Let me guess, all the rage?" he looked at Danica for the first time since she slammed the door. He noticed she was undressing with abandonment and the previous apathetic manner. He was mesmerized, never having seen such lack of enthusiasm. The thought was abolished when she looked at him. She walked over to him with purpose and grabbed the collar of his shirt with both her hands, ripping it down the middle aggressively, somehow taking the under shirt with it. His mouth seemed stuck in the agape position until she reached for his pants. He stopped her remembering these were his favorite pair.

"Why don't you let me?" He opted, thankful to save the them from the same fate as his shirt. He undid the buckle quickly and kicked them away as soon as they pooled at his feet. Danica pointed to the bed.

"Down."

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." She smirked despite herself as she watched him saunter to the bed, his attempt at being sexy came off as just plain silly.

"Stop." Danica spoke as he reached the foot of the bed. "Take off your boxers."

"Correction, that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." he complied and threw them at her. She batted them away easily, thinking she would definitely have to keep this one.


	2. Food: Blood or McGriddle?

Note: (it's my excuse for not updating, so if you dont care then just skip to the story.) Ok, two jobs and an upcoming vacation have left me exhausted. Good news isI get to go to San Fran for a week to party with a few cousins then head on over to Alberta and visit with my mommy. I know it took long enough butI hope its worth the wait. My weird method of writing doesnt help either. I write all the major events in my story then piece them together later. i find it makes more sense. Anyway, thanks for the time and hope you waste some more to review it. It keeps me awake after i get home from dressing up as Mr Smee and dancing around to get the attention away from Captain Hook...dont ask, just know those kids at Disney are brutal.

* * *

"Look. Its not that hard." Danica felt like strangling the newest edition to her vampire family. "You just bite and drink." Hannibal King just stared at her. 

"Have you ever thought of seeking professional help? You know, spank your inner monkey?"

"You have to eat. The hunger is stronger than you realize." She ignored his comment and he looked at the familiar waiting patiently in front of him. He knew Danica had promised the young woman immortality and he knew she would never get it. "Come on, precious." Danica said in a rare sweet, soft tone. "It goes by so quick. You'll think nothing of it." He approached the young woman, touching her face, then tangling his fingers in her hair using it to tug her head gently to the side. He closed in on her neck and when his lips felt the pulsing beneath her skin, he felt it was more than easy to sink his sharp teeth in, seeking for nourishment.

"Ow," her pulse berated him further, "stop," she struggled but Hannibal was beyond conscience thought. His mind screamed with hunger. He heard her earth shattering scream and he ripped himself from her neck.

"Oh God." Danica approached him, putting a hand on his stomach.

"Now, don't you feel better." She redirected his gaze to her.

"What did you do to me?" He grabbed her shoulders roughly. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I made you stronger," she pushed his arms away. "I made you faster. There are millions who would kill to be in your place." She looked at the young woman painting the stygian floor with the rest of her blood. "You cant keep up with this sentimental crap. It's time to grow up, Hannibal." His brow furrowed as he stared at her, stunned. He barely registered their door opening. The medium build vampire with blonde hair that entered seemed out of breath, twitchy. He only took two steps into the room, desperate to not let the door close behind him.

"Ms. Talos. We have a situation downtown. It may have been Blade."

"Damn it." Danica's expression showed little trace of the stress that usual accompanies the statement. "How do you know?"

"Because there was no one left, ma'am." Her fists clenched when she sensed the vampire's fear. "This has to end. How is brainiac doing with the artifacts?"

"He's burning through the night, ma'am. He should have something by morning."

"Tell him that's not the only thing that'll be burning if he doesn't hurry up."

"Yes, ma'am" The blonde stood still at the door, expecting more.

"Now would be great. You know, if your not to busy." Her smug tone shook the vampire out of his stupor and he closed the door behind him.

"What was that?" Hannibal asked her. If he wanted to leave this inferno, he needed to learn as much as he could, as fast as he could.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that getting food for us is going to get much easier soon."

"Who is a blade?" He insisted and noticed her choleric mood was about to manifest. It was only so far he could push her.

"Blade is our enemy. He will kill you without any hesitation. If you see him… run."

"Comforting…so, what's he look like?

* * *

Abigail woke to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. The voice of her angry mother filtered through. For a momentshe was glad she always locked her door before going to sleep every night. This at least gave her a short reprieve before the verbal assault that she knew was about to come. 

"Abigail Gardner open this door!" Her mother banged on the door.

"There are no Gardners in here."

"Do not test my patience, young lady." Abigail dressed quickly as her mother berated her through the wooden barrier.

"And here I thought you had no patience."

"Open the door!"

"Okay, alright. Don't have aneurysm." She opened the door giving her mother a haughty glare. "What?"

Her mother held up a silver stake in response. " Where did you get this?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I thought I told you, you are not so see that man."

"That man is my father and I've never seen him. Okay!" She snatched the silver from her mother's hand and tucked it away in one of her cargo pant pockets. "He sent it by mail."

"Now ladies, I think we should all just calm down and talk this over a cup of tea." Her stepfather came into the hallway where the battle was taking place. He was always trying to be peacemaker. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Stay out of this, Dick." Almost.

"His name is Richard. Don't be rude." Her mother came to his defense. "…I honestly don't know where I went wrong with you. I taught you better than this. I taught you to be smarter."

"You did." Her mother's guilt began to wear on her. "That's why I cant ignore what's out there…even if you can," she walked past her stepfather hoping to leave her troubles behind.

"What is she talking about?" Richard took a step towards his wife.

"I don't know." She lied, avoiding his gaze.

"We have to do something drastic. Her 18th birthday is in two weeks. There has to be a solution before it's too late." Her mother sighed and looked at the door her daughter had walked out of just moments before.

Once Abigail was outside, she took a deep breath. It was amazing how claustrophobic she could get in her mother's apartment but feel so free in her small room as long as the door was locked.

It was an early summer Saturday morning but she decided to find something to test out the new stake that felt heavy in her pocket. She remembered leaving the silver souvenir in her book bag. Her mother had to have dug under all the crumpled paper and age-old candy wrappers to find it. She made a mental note to hide her toys better in the future.

"Abigail! Abigail!" The ultimate in irritating voices called out to her, and she knew the individual that fit the vocalization was closing in on her.

"Hey, Connie." Abby turned to face the slim, petite 15 year old. She wished she regretted saving Connie from being the main entrée in a vampire thanksgiving, but she didn't, she needed the company.

"Are you going to hunt vampires?"

"Lower your voice, Connie." Abby her pulled aside. "Yes, I'm going to go look for vampires, but you cant come and you know why." She was Connie nod to try and dismiss what she had been told a hundred times.

"Because I cant fight and that'll be a danger to us both." Connie recited. "But I want to help. I want to save people, like you…I don't want to be scared any more."

"You don't have to be scared, Connie. You have that stake I gave you." Abby continued to walk, now with a new goal in mind. To spend her last five bucks on a McGriddle. "You haven't taught me how to use it."

"It's not that hard, Connie. Just go for the heart. Either way it'll burn them. It's silver."

"You know what I mean, Abigail. I don't have the skill to get close enough to use it."

"You're not supposed to. It's for emergency only. You don't need to get closer when a vamp is breathing down your neck."

"That's not what I meant either... Why wont you let anyone help? It's safer for you if you have someone with you."

"The only person that can help me is my father. I'm going to find him and make him teach me to be a better hunter." Abigail never felt more passionate about anything than finding her father.

"Can I come?" Connie jumped at the chance to include herself in an adventure. Abby just hoped it wouldn't get her killed.

"No, Connie." She chuckled. "But you can come with me to get something to eat."

"I guess I'll settle then." Connie sighed and the girls headed to not-so-nutritious fulfillment.


	3. Over a Year of Pain

A.N.: I was watching an interview of David Goyer and I found out that the city in which Blade: Trinity takes place is fictional and the second language that everyone speaks in this weird city is Esperanto. For those of you who dont know, Esperanto is a language that was developed in 1887 by a Polish Eye doctor. William Shatner supported the language and even made a movie named the Incubus. Unfortunately, the Incubus is one of the most boring movies on the planet but memorable none the less.

* * *

Abigail remember the last time she saw her mother and stepfather over a year ago. It was far from a Hallmark moment and the memory of it, still fresh in her mind, angered her even now.

"This is for your own good." Her stepfather had tried to convince her of his intentions but Abby wondered if it was the truth or if he was just tired of dealing with her. Either way, she knew he wanted her gone. Abby's mother had been unusually quiet, this signified that she either had no choice in the matter or that she agreed with her husband.

"You can't send me away. I turn 18 in three days. You can't send me there!" She yelled, but her brain hadn't yet completely registered her predicament.

"Abigail, you need help. These delusions of vampires are not healthy, you have to realize that."

"They are not delusions!" Abigail remembered turning to her mother for support but saw in her eyes that she would get none. Abby tried despite it.

"Mom, tell him. Tell him that they're real. You've seen them." Her mother's eyes teared up as they apologized for her silence.

"That is enough, Abigail!" Richard had finally grown a pair and stepped out of the role as peacemaker. "This. Is. Final. We are sending you to an institution where you can be healthy again."

Abigail stared at her mother, hoping that her face spelled betrayal before she turned around to her stepfather and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Fuck you, Dick!" She ran to her room and made sure she locked the door before she had gotten to work. What she grabbed then wasn't far from what she had with her now. A book bag, two shirts, and two sets of undergarments. The essentials were stuffed into her cargo pants, which was everything her father had sent her: vampire mace, essence of garlic, and two silver stakes.

The banging on Abby's door had been unbearable as it was threatened to be kicked down. She was forever grateful for the fire escape that lead to freedom. At the time she took a risk that most runaways wouldn't take during an escape. She hoped that her caretakers would be busy with an empty room so she had snuck in through the front door to get as much as she could from her mother's purse, but as she scanned the living room for her treasure her mother appeared from the hallway.

"Here." She shoved bills into Abigail's hand. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Why are you letting him do this?" She pocketed the bills but her mother's apathy had hurt her.

"I told you to keep quiet about this but you wouldn't listen. These are the consequences."

"Bullshit."

"Take this." Her mother ignored her obscenity and handed her a airplane ticket. "The last I heard, this is where he was." Her mother sighed, and offered an explanation to sooth Abby's disbelief.

"You aren't happy here. I love Richard and this way you both get what you want." Abigail nodded and turned to leave.

"Goodbye." she said softly.

"Take care. I love you." Her mother said to Abigail's retreating form.

Abigail shook her head to take away the images of her flashback. She'd been in the vampire infested city for a year and had not found a single trace of her father. She only had an old picture of him that she stole from her mother and her financial situation did nothing to lift her spirits. Abigail worked in a local diner doing the dishes and mopping. She was surprised how little questions some ask as soon as you prove that you're legal. Abigail finished the last of the dishes and punched out. She got out at five in the afternoon to give herself a chance to look for her father and hunt.

"Have you seen this man?" Abigail asked the newspaper vender on the way to her crummy motel room. Rent was 35 bucks a week and proof that there are more roaches than people on earth.

"Ne, mi ne havas." After a year she had enough knowledge of the language to know he said 'No, I haven't.'

"Danko." Abby gave her thanks and continued to her disheveled room to change and start a very entertaining evening.

As soon as night fell she continued the only routine that she had, which was to meet with a friend in a subway station. Her name was Madison. She was bout five years older than Abby and her family had been killed by vampire although she didn't realize it until a doctor at her job told her what she had seen. Madison had been training to be a nurse at the time and had grown fond of the doctor. She never told Abby her name but she did know that this doctor had come in contact with Blade and Abby's father. At times Abigail felt like beating the name out of her companion but she was too much of a help. They hunted together and Madison had sworn the doctor had gone missing. Either way Abby asked her every time she saw her.

Madison's form came into view as she approached Abigail. She was average height but stood out none the less. Her hair was dark, straight and short. Her steel eyes intimidated anyone but her figure separated her from the average. Her curves were well defined despite her muscles' attempt to drown out her sleek figure.

"How's it hanging, Gail?" Madison sat next to her friend on the bench as they waited for the next train. Abby personally didn't like the name Gail but she knew it reminded Madison of her grandmother.

"What did you find out?" Abby went straight to the matter that had been stuck in her mind today more than any other.

"No 'how you doin?' or 'how was your day?'?"

"Come on, Maddie."

"Ah, one of those days." She knew perfectly well that some days were impossible to escape memories. Although she hardly thought that Abby had any really bad memories to be afraid of. Madison knew that Abby had taken her past life for granted. She would trade this life for a normal one in a heartbeat. Abby wouldn't. She had a different kind of fight in her heart. Madison wondered if she would even continue the fight if she ever found her father. Something in her heart made her think she wouldn't.

"The doc seems to have passed her info to another biologist but I'm having trouble getting a name. She's been keeping a low profile ever since the doc disappeared."

"How sure are you that it's a woman?"

"Pretty sure. She has a daughter. That's probably why she's a little hesitant on telling people where she went."

"Or her name?"

"There are too many ways to find someone with just a name."

"Not enough." Abby said with a sigh and Madison immediately knew she was talking about Whistler.

"He's living off the map. Has been for years."

"Maybe we should too." Abby considered all the factors.

"No way. Neither of us can afford that."

"Then how does Blade and my father do it?" She thought out loud.

"Abby, if anything they rob them, and we don't kill enough to support ourselves."

"My father wouldn't rob them."

"You don't even know him." Madison said bluntly. Abby hated the truth with it came to her father but thankfully she was saved from responding by the train stopping in front of the pair. Through the think plastic material that passed as glass of the train Abby saw that it was relatively empty except for a small group of six pale creatures she immediately recognized as vampires. To any observers they might have looked like extreme ravers.

"Ke festo esti imponega. Deacon devi havi esti fiera." The vampires spoke loudly as Abby tried to deceiver the message. She couldn't but it didn't matter; most of these vampires weren't going to live long enough for it to make a difference.

"Hiya boys." Madison stood in front of the group and waved. Abby always admired how bold the dark haired woman was. They attacked in unison and the vampires responded as soon as their minds got over the shock. It was obvious that in their mind the clear image of what was a predator and prey was slowly disappearing. Abby kicked the vampire closest to her in the knee so she could stake it easily. She didn't consider the silver weapon in her hand very reliable since she had been forced to make her own means of protection now that her father didn't know she had left home.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a scream behind her. It wasn't the shrill of a vampire turning to ash, a sound that she had become accustomed to. It was the sound of a different kind of fear. Abby turned around and saw that a new group of undead monstrosities had joined them. Abby felt her heart drop as she saw their ashen hands gripped tightly on Madison's arms. The next train stopped to Abby's left and the remaining vampire, along with his three rescuers, boarded the train defiled by markers and spray paint. Abby made to follow the group but hesitated when they tightened their hold on her companion.

"Stay right there." The vampire behind Madison gripped her neck. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your cute girlfriend."

"I'll find you Maddie." Abby helplessly shouted as the train doors shut and Madison's image faded. Abby, not being one to give up, ran up the stairs and resigned herself to get to the following station. She nearly fell down as she rushed down the stairs to the following station but as she stared at the back of the fleeting train, panting for the second time that night, she felt her hopes of finding Madison leaving with the train.

A few miles from the subway station in a fairly high end neighborhood a familiar and a vampire stood in the security guard booth just outside of a house Danica Talos liked to call home.

"Okay, okay." The security guard named Hoop chuckled. "Tell me if you've heard it. What is a vampire's favorite mode of transportation?"

Hannibal King shook his head at the awful joke. "What?"

"A blood vessel."

"You call that a joke? Give me another one." Hannibal motioned with his hand for Hoop to continue.

"Um, what's fast food to a vampire?…someone with high blood pressure."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"We'll they cant all be golden."

"You got a point there." Hannibal turned to see an approaching black S.U.V. He could hear someone struggling in the back seat and recognized the driver as Danica's brother, Asher.

"There's my big ball of sunshine. How are ya?" Hannibal leaned towards the open window as soon as it came to a holt only to have Asher hit him on the head. Asher was never capable of giving the patience his sister's new pet required.

"Open the door, Ball-boy?"

"Look Asher, there is no need to be bitter because I get more ass than you." Hannibal pressed the button with his elbow to open the gate.

"Get in the car. Dan wants you to see this." Asher ignored his comment and the back door was opened so he could join the group.

"See what?" Hannibal nodded a goodbye to Hoop and got into the car to take in the site. A young woman with short dark hair and a muscular figure struggled with the two vampires who had her gagged an were currently trying to hold her down.

"What the fuck is this?" He turned to look at Asher's reflection in the rear view mirror.

"That's a hunter. We got her on the subway just before she tried killed junior over here." Asher slapped the vampire sitting next to him on the shoulder. Hannibal had met him before and recognized him as Brynn.

"Her name is Maddie." One of the vampires chuckled as another began to tease her.

"Aww, Maddie. What a cute little name. Maddie."

Although she was gagged it was clear when she yelled 'Fuck you' to her kidnappers. Hannibal didn't have to ask to know what would happen to her. He'd heard enough about it in the last year and half of his stay in the vampire world. She would be made an example of for the rest of the hunters.

Madison was dragged out of the car and up the stone steps to the large double doors that were opened as soon as Asher approached them. Behind the double doors was a spacious room that was divided by a large black marble staircase that matched the first floor. The two massive vampires from the car carried her easily despite her struggle although it was apparent that she was starting to tire. Hannibal stood at the entrance; watching. He felt numb and was barely aware that his hands trembled. He felt his dead heart quicken when he caught the woman's eyes. She stopped struggling and conveyed utter bewilderment as she was carried to the left and through another pair of extravagant doors.

Hannibal stared at the open door until Brynn shoved him forward.

"Come on, man." They both approached the door.

"You know, I don't feel comfortable with you touching me." Hannibal moved away from vampire.

"Why? Not comfortable with your sexuality?"

"Not at all. I'm just pretty confident I know the way you swing. So go back to Asher, I bet he's in the mood." As Hannibal walked into the badly lit office he felt condemned. Madison was tied to a steel chair, still gagged and looking up at cold green eyes. The large, overly polished desk in front of her was ornamented by a small woman with her legs crossed. The woman beckoned Hannibal to her.

"Danica, you should let her go." He gestured to Madison. "She doesn't look like she's into bondage. Plus, she's just not your type." As soon as he was within arms reach of Danica, she grabbed him by the ear roughly and brought his face to her own.

"This day is very important for you." Danica's nails dug into his head as she spoke. "Today, you get to see the other side of being a vampire. The survival side. Now sit." To his left was a large pudgy leather chair. Danica all but pushed him into it and hopped off of her large perch. Asher retreated to the door followed by his sister.

"Don't take too long. We have things to do." Danica closed the door behind herself. Hannibal heard the sound of Danica's heels fade on the marble floor. Madison's gag was ripped off by one bulky vampire but she didn't scream as they had expected her too.

"What's your name?" Hannibal leaned forward in his chair.

"We told you. Its Maddie." The vampire sniggered behind Madison.

"Shut up." He glared at the large vampire then his eyes shirted back to Madison. "What is it?"

"Madison."

"I like it." He saw her mood relax slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Brynn watched the interaction and was disgusted.

"Let her go, Brynn. This isn't right."

"Not right? What about my family? There were six of us a few hours ago! I'm all that's left!"

"Well, what do you expect? We kill thousands of people every year! They're going to start to notice and do something about it!"

"Whose side are you on?" Brynn yelled at his treachery.

"I'm on-" Hannibal hesitated and looked at Madison. "I don't know."

"Listen King." Another vampire decided to join in.

"What did you call me?" King asked softly.

"Just sit down cause its going to happen either way." The vampire ignored him and turned his attention to Madison.

"No, it wont." King reached for Madison's restraints. His vision blurred as Brynn hit him from behind. King fell to the floor and dropped into the abyss of unconsciousness, as loud screams surrounded him.


End file.
